


刺槐嘌呤

by Sigmamaretto



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营 | Produce Camp (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmamaretto/pseuds/Sigmamaretto
Summary: /自行避雷





	刺槐嘌呤

夏之光捏着一只碎了屏的手机跑下楼的时候是十七点二十八分，他透过裂开的屏幕褶皱勉强辨认爬行字体的时间里，脏兮兮的太阳正往下掉了一个度，隔壁大妈在楼梯拐角安了只缺了口的洋瓷水盆，灰潦的旧水满当当地一头扣在夏之光脚背上，再走起来就有点重，鞋里兜了一框湿嗒嗒地浇着脚心二次涨潮，夏之光揪起心来被横生的变故催快又催跛，脚跟后面漏了一道蜿蜒的爬行水渍蛇，青幽幽地从水泥地渗出来，憋着气从骂骂咧咧的声讨中逃出生天是技术活，夏之光在昏昏欲坠的灰云下再次把目光放在手机上的时候，翟潇闻的消息一个接一个跳进来：“夏之光，来帮我杀个人。”当然是真人，夏之光慢慢翻了下眼皮，糟糕透了。

沿着河堤走二三百米绕回到老街，杂市往九港群居旧楼折拐是个急弯，下了坡横亘着的是露天沟渠，翟潇闻刚刚抽完一支铁塔猫，垂着眼睛咬瘪了烟屁股，抵着舌尖喊他的名字，发音就变得很荒唐，有气无力的黏糊，跟叫床似的，夏之光尽量不去想得太跑偏，因为翟潇闻靠着树的姿态实在是很做作，好像十九世纪六十年代黑白锡板照，一副明明很淡漠却又矫作的模样，着实欠操，夏之光乱七八糟地抓了一把头发踩着坡跳下去，越过涸掉的渠堑，牵连着一滩臃累的水渍。

干瘪的枯草刮着夏之光脚踝，酥麻的痒兜着纹身的脉络爬上了跟腱，他顺着翟潇闻手指的方向瞥了一眼，是个女的，翟潇闻头一垂彻底在草地上趴了下去：“第三次了，我觉得她有可能要成我妈。”夏之光没被他骗，就着翟潇闻的手咬住一根烟，他懒得腾出一只手，就在翟潇闻手心轻轻舔一口以示嘉奖，天已经开始转凉，但夏之光脱下来的鞋袜还是很快就被晒焦晒热抽干水分，他把抽了一半的烟塞进翟潇闻手里，只一会就被烧了个干净，翟潇闻汗津津地吐了口气，好像被热气蒸得开始融化，滋出慵红的汁水。

鞋底还有点潮，夏之光皱起眉胡乱地踩了几下问翟潇闻走吗，在他家门口这么待着总是不妙，人到中年之后扯皮能力不可同日而语，天晓得翟潇闻那个爹会不会又挺着肚子跑出来，裹着酒气劈头盖脸问候夏之光他全家，翟潇闻抓着他的手爬起来，戒指压着他手心的血管刮了几下，夏之光无意识地数了一二三，四的时候他开始失血缺氧，头也很热，翟潇闻一点粉红的下眼睑就很像桜色的退烧药片，夏之光向来是行动派，按着翟潇闻的脑袋亲了一下他的眼皮，舌尖碰到眼睑的时候翟潇闻就抖起来，眼睫很碎脆地发颤，有点湿也有点干，没完没了地让他上瘾。

翟潇闻远比夏之光想的还要耿耿于怀，一根杂草好像掉进了夏之光鞋子里，以致于他每一步都走得虚浮发痒，翟潇闻踩着枯枝的骨骼，每一次谋杀都心事重重，贴着创可贴的手指濡白淹脓，被薄薄一层药布渗得发胀，翟潇闻揭掉的时候还遗留粘连的胶，他神使鬼差想起来问觉得那个女的漂亮吗，夏之光语焉不详地答了个嗯，手指上留着浅疤的地方就更泡得泛软发烂，翟潇闻呼了口气攥紧了胶布，就此脱轨刨根问底，满心焦虑地被另外一种原因填充成十分，他大概早忘了“杀人”是初设任务，思路奇特最擅长跑偏：“比我漂亮吗？”夏之光懒得理他，枯枝草尸在他脚下支骨病离拆骨解体，而他只管沉默着，有时候他真想知道翟潇闻的脑子是怎么长的。

踩着枯草地上另一边的坡，再往南边是“弟昔加”的晚市，新城区圈着旧杂群居楼画地，欧式新建筑里一片灰矮遗疴就难免显得不伦不类，天价拆迁赔偿足够中年妇女在嘴里把一个数字咀嚼无数个来回，腌臜里天生就能学会口不对心的方式，迫不及待还要按下来待价而沽，难免让人变态，思及此夏之光从胸腔发出一声笑，它在舌尖打了个来回却又团团酝酿成另一种审判，最终衍变成荒谬的剧烈咳嗽。

旧教堂定在下周动工，新址轻飘飘地降落在新城区边缘，九港顾名思义“旧港”，上世纪九十年代就有的老住户，后寸土寸金的地界捐出座小教堂，它的早早脱身对老九港来说难免像是一种反戈的伤害，自恃的恩情能让人狼狈，信仰更是最经不起考验的东西，换了信仰的伪信徒总有发泄怨气的理由，从荒坦的杂树林望过去九港平白带出审视的意味，像极了父亲审视自己血缘不明的孩子，荒唐又悲懑。

夏之光牵着翟潇闻熟门熟路从侧门拐进教堂正厅，正是做晚间礼拜的时候，只有靠近雕像的地方点着昏黄的蜡烛，顶上是裸露的飞肋，前段时间教堂里新来一位留过学的年轻牧师，初临就被闹上门来的住户砸伤了头，教父祷告的时候他原本应该按着圣经的手捂着额，缠着绷带断断续续抽气，和着冗慢的颂文此起彼伏，祷告就变得很滑稽，教堂已经没几个人，左不过一点一点熬时间，眼看太阳就快全掉下去，夏之光扯着翟潇闻悄悄转进侧间。

偏厅之前是用来唱诗颂主的地方，早他们还小的时候教堂还有唱诗班，只是太多东西不会随着时间一起走了，年久失修就只能堆放杂物，后排椅子正好用来抵门，翟潇闻上次把项链丢在这里，椅面上就积了一道月牙状的灰尘，拉开窗帘室内也显得暗，稀稀疏疏从窗口渡出一点微弱的光，夏之光一推翟潇闻：“睡一会。”他掰着手指算，现在也不过晚上七点，翟潇闻从现在睡到明天起早，差不多也有九十个小时。

十个小时，足够做很多事情，夏之光靠着椅背等翟潇闻睡着，像等一个循规蹈矩的月亮掉下来，甚至带着某种本末倒置的催促，翟潇闻枕着他大腿长长地吐了口气，一声没完没了掐不断的叹息，把他整个人从头到脚都浇湿，翟潇闻躺着咬他的手：“你不是说要帮我杀人吗？”他咬着夏之光的指尖，才发现夏之光这么烫，一点甚至可以灼伤唇舌的温度，从他指尖拔出一簇火焰，只等燃烧殆尽，翟潇闻也不能熄灭。

“要不你带我去吧，我可以帮你放风，万一你真把人杀了呢？”翟潇闻抓着他手臂按住每一处血管，好像变成最起效的降温贴，夏之光身上塌着一个熨湿的翟潇闻，整个人就被揉出水漉漉的褶皱，被翻泛上来的苦热烘出另一种迟滞的愚蠢，翟潇闻恰到好处地为他布下一个陷阱，性欲把他填满了，这难免让他想到一些更不着边际的布朗克斯，夏之光很快就生病，被一个过于行为艺术的念头重叠成massapequot新式摇滚。

你不能要求人在任何状况下都有自知的思考能力，大多情况下夏之光都被动地趋向一种目的明确的制裁，哪有在性爱面前还捏得住武器的鼓手呢，他顺其自然乐意成全混沌的陷落，在不知名的潮热中丢盔弃甲，翟潇闻玩来玩去都是老一套，只是他被操控着去接受他质的熔铸，打磨捏造出另一种形态，夏之光按了按太阳穴，攥紧了翟潇闻的手腕好像在思考把他揉成细末的碎片：“我要是杀人，第一个就杀你。”翟潇闻就笑了。

夏之光却觉得有点恍惚，他想他有什么不敢，翟潇闻早就被他操透了，第一次见面他就被淫邪敲上烙印，只一个雾气蒸腾的眼神就违背摇摆的戒律堕进翟潇闻手中，太复杂也太割裂，他从上帝膝前转投撒旦的怀抱，如果性爱是惩戒的荆条，他早在翟潇闻身上死了一万次，翟潇闻跟他套瓷，甚至不比直接要他的命来得轻而易举。

“就说好了，我们一起去。”翟潇闻拍一下腿落定交易，完全把事态扭转成一种主观决断，夏之光这样跌跌撞撞出神的片刻，翟潇闻牵着他从窗口破出一条生路，踩着月光就可以逃，背离信主如同抛弃另一个出口，他理所当然地轻松，几乎把夜行诡事当做了在游园会，侧窗漏风，夏之光在教堂前被夜风洗礼，好像另一种新生。

总归从主那里逃跑太出格，但夏之光总干过更疯的事，沿着河堤晃荡一整夜，晚市前街摆蛋仔小吃街后卖杂物，廉价陶瓷工艺品色调潦草样式也丑得吊诡，穿堂掀起破了一半的柜台挂帘，就能越到另一排街，末端的棚屋宿过酒鬼流浪汉，偶尔也迎来信徒，脱了漆的红色案桌上供着当地的菩萨娘娘，奉贡品的桌布被夏之光扯下来铺在翟潇闻身底，大逆不道。

如果淫乱也动刑罪，两个男孩是不是应该下地狱，夏之光恍恍惚惚地想，他在神灵面前完成一次交媾，托起翟潇闻的腰像托起一条河，他之前没有这样的经验，性对他们这个年纪来说还肮脏又羞耻，更多的东西都交由一种原始的摸索，远悖于所谓端正的性幻想，翟潇闻不得不短暂地变成真正的女孩，没什么区别，只是他柔软得让人贪怠，翟潇闻一点一点地喘气，起伏流动成某些归于危险的别类：蛇、粘稠的雾气和红粉骷髅，人间应是不见白骨的，夏之光也怕他死，他恰如其分地被神明注视，颤抖着去亲翟潇闻，层层叠叠地蒙上他的眼睛，很黑很亮地裹上雾气，如同遮住菩萨的眼睛。

翟潇闻也发菩萨的音，Bo-dhi-satt-va一共四个半，冗慢一点就变成五个，他咬字的时候带一点气音，声音也显得含糊，舌尖囫囵转了个轻飘飘的圈，沾一点锡罐烟草的味道，渡到夏之光唇间是唯一的结局，从弟昔加一路过来的住户里，翟潇闻家是打头脱离九港的那一批，一间小楼卖给中介也不过平平，领笔拆迁费才叫价格不菲，翟潇闻爹是一等一的识时务，挨着九港建的新家，膈应人的功夫无出其右。

老街多得是谈资甚至足够拍新deuce，一块天价馅饼也未必救得活一个酒鬼，夏之光看多了什么人应该被叫做狗东西，八岁的时候摆家家酒就懂得给别人塑造角色，挽着姘头或者打上门捉奸，艺术来源于生活，没多少可浪费消遣的，败掉一个堪称零落的家是天赋，翟潇闻爹是无耻穷赖，但翟潇闻是他唯一的高级货。

能卖几次是几次，翟潇闻语气没什么情绪起伏，他心思全然不在一处，喜欢在这种时候装，兴致勃勃一点一点把烟圈吐到夏之光脸上去，夜里烧出一个金色的火星，月亮被硫酸泼了满脸变成腐锈的绿色，夏之光早习惯划过敏分级，无比寡淡地露出一个死人笑，翟潇闻倒是想让他掐死自己，可他哪里呛得过老烟枪，夏之光掐着他后颈每一口烟都咬着唇舌渡进他气管，翟潇闻很快就败北。

趁着夜往翟潇闻家的路夏之光趟湿了裤脚，连带着翟潇闻都踉跄好几跤，河对岸新城区倒是灯火通明夜夜笙歌，翟潇闻嘟哝了几句什么，夏之光没听清，满心寻思着这算不算投敌上门，他之前只是跟翟潇闻走得近都要被问候祖宗，这样大摇大摆送上摇钱树，说不得要被剥掉几层皮，夏之光想着想着，竟然有点想笑。

夜色浓重但月亮坠落得沸腾，河岸对面沿着堤坝灯火连绵起火，烧成一片金亮，难免要拿出几分视死如归的姿态来，其实却只是很恍惚的束手束脚，夏之光等翟潇闻去洗手，他捻了捻手指凑上来的时候水全落在夏之光锁骨，每一滴都穿一个洞，翟潇闻看夏之光的表情张口就能捏造一个由头，亲了亲他脸颊弯起眼睛说这是玛丝东尼亚特长，但夏之光更觉得这味道像过酸的cider苹果酒挥发而致，很多时候都纠缠着他的味道，以至于他隔着一条河望到一种茫然，逐渐弥漫成最虚无的想象。

因为他一直明白却相信着，甚至以一种可笑的姿态做冒险，maybe，翟潇闻习惯也有这种天赋要求别人去认可，每一种妥协都显得理所当然，他可以对一切无所谓，只有这种时刻才狡猾奸诈，对母亲这个空荡荡的壳天然执拗，夏之光认证这种心照不宣的成全，然后告诸自己为得到，几乎是某种程度上自我催眠。

大抵也算一种英雄情结，夏之光想他好像还是在做这种事情，翟潇闻跑了之后他爹也发一段时间的疯，但很快心思就转向招女人上门的速度，他就不得不瞅准了苗头，心怀惴惴行走暗谍，他和翟潇闻这样连结着，好像也变成不可或缺的一部分，不得不承认秘密是最好的胶合剂，夏之光后来也没有太多心思去度量翟潇闻那份执念的分量，他被某个彼此独有的秘密拼凑黏合，被那一点纽带锁在了某个节点，踟蹰着走不出。

从第一天起就不得不遭遇，他活了十九岁第一次有机会做一个人独有的英雄，在奇异的梦里踩天降的七彩祥云，翟潇闻跑出来的时候发烧，单薄的布料里裹一具美妙又肮脏的皮囊，他全凭骨头撑起一个人样，内里套着的是小恶魔，垂着眼睛撞在夏之光怀里，夏之光当然不想放开，他凭什么要放开，很多次他都想要看着翟潇闻的眼睛问，甚至更像是自拷，为什么没有坠进别人的怀里或者为什么是他，又在嘴边消弭成无踪，很多事情得不到答案就变成心病，于是他第一次为翟潇闻学会的，叫做欺骗。

仅是对自己不去强求洞彻也很难，夏之光甚至不想去了解或想象翟潇闻，一万分之一的可能也好更大的几率也罢，他都怕求到否定的答案，因为在更多的时候翟潇闻对他来说都太具体，第一次做爱翟潇闻就发烧，他在菩萨像下烫起来皮骨，在神明炯炯的布泽下受惩戒，唇舌都发烫起热，烧干成淋漓的碎片，夏之光抱着他恍惚像抱着他命里的业火，被性爱重塑成另一种答案，他也被传染病源究极发烫，几乎是决心着洇洇灭亡。

所以翟潇闻第一次认识夏之光，指着他哆哆嗦嗦老半天，冒出来的第一句话是“你不是人”，夏之光扯着他跑遍了九港，几乎把一切当成了一场馈赠，受不起这样的指摘，眼皮一抖手里的烟差点把医院床单烧出一个洞，翟潇闻明显比他老道，只看着他的反应就能平白消遣，很多事情根本没放在心上，他恶趣味地亲了亲夏之光的额头眨眼睛，唇齿碰过的地方都要烧灼，窗外开始下雨，他很快就笑起来。

大抵也过了很久夏之光才能稍稍明白，是他太把所有摆得太过一清二楚，他给自己无比分明地贴上了标签，写上所需所求一腔祈愿，是他放在心上太多，这当然不是一件好事情，他无比可悲地把期待放在翟潇闻身上，注定从始至终狼狈，谈情爱是最愚蠢的事情，夏之光不会是爱人，更不是合格的嫖客，他私心太重。

因为翟潇闻根本不能懂，太多时候他都能把过分黏稠的情绪消化成一种怅然，夏之光只问过他一次，翟潇闻想了半天才开口，他说喜欢这个词太俗太廉价，说喜欢他的人太多，可无一不很快离他而去，“我最喜欢你了，你可不要跟我说喜欢，只要你不说，就能永远留在这里了。”他垂下腿去遮脚腕青紫的淤痕，夏之光看着他咬很硬的冰淇淋，那个夏天快结束了，刺槐就要开始落叶，他摔碎了洋瓷花瓶的把手，割出指尖一个破口。

很奇怪，翟潇闻自己喜欢把这种词挂在嘴上，好像天赋里就能困住一个人的手段，却未必有多么动容，只是几乎能免疫去承受，所以夏之光也学会不问也不说，因为翟潇闻不喜欢，所以他也不去有这种期待，虽然难免显得荒谬，但夏之光的的确确被安放到一种妥协，他甚至习惯爱上没结局，酝酿出行将就木的早哥特气性，不再天真构设爱的名词是死去。

夜色的黑褪满树影，从树干边望过去路那边还有人来去，下坡的时候翟潇闻按着夏之光的肩膀暂时休整，好像一次没什么两样的喘息，夏之光盘腿坐着抬头，翟潇闻站在他面前微微俯下身不知道比划什么给他看，呼吸就变得很微妙，从每一寸肌肤蒸发到他指尖，翟潇闻双手按着他肩膀的时候夏之光也好像借着力往后倾，全世界只看得见翟潇闻的眼睛，他捏着两边手腕的骨头，翟潇闻一双手全落入他手中，几乎就这样坠落，完全地跌倒被他承托。

该做什么，不过是一次接一次没什么新意的恶作剧，夏之光早在很多时刻都无比分明地学到什么是愚蠢，把够反胃的日子过成流水账，他做英雄没有勋章，不会有幼稚动画里乒乒乓乓响起来的渐入伴奏BGM，也不会有捧着花的小女孩扑上来周围人群放礼炮，他只是为一个人在重复，做清醒无比的陷落，他当然也有得到奖赏的，比如一个带着烟味的吻，一次被主动牵起的手和每一次性爱，人总要有感觉到活着的时刻，夏之光懂得珍惜。

他踩着的每一步都好像把一颗心按在了脚底，翟潇闻很快抽出一只手变成料峭的蝴蝶，夏之光跟着他游弋仿佛循着一副颜色过分浓重的羽翼，咬牙切齿地为他提着心，沿着拐角扒到一个后门，翟潇闻从豁了一角的窗棱上摸出把钥匙，锁芯锈得紧，夏之光皱起眉闭了会眼睛，“挨到新天地”，翟潇闻没什么意义地和他咬耳朵，几乎只是在绷紧的气氛里刻意挑战夏之光的神经，又很快在他皱着的眉宇间告一段落。

被濡湿的裤脚好像还在滴水，从傍晚起就浇在他脚腕的冷水是导热介质，足够他过得再久都还在发烫，夏之光觉得自己可能真的有一点发烧的迹象，他在此时此刻思绪抽离游荡出位，几乎觉得笼罩着自己的是厚厚的灰末雾气，一点一点逼进了太阳穴，夏之光活到大习惯了满地的生水，习惯腐朽的海鲜腥味，第一次觉得还有地方会比自己想要逃离的逼仄感觉更不可理喻。

腐潦粉末状的灰色雾气呛进呼吸的嬗变过程，翟潇闻牵着他的手也顺着血管脉络一点一点凉下去，大概是翟潇闻嘌呤过高，夏之光咬一口就开始骨痛，把一种经年累月的隐患翻涌成只因为他而命名的病症，翟潇闻他爹最擅长踩人血肉，口口声声就能把他和他母亲定义为他口中同一种可折价变卖的压箱底货和婊子，夏之光明明白白地开始发烫，牵着翟潇闻的那只手却开始连亘着褪色冰凉。

轻飘飘一句话他就能把翟潇闻的命运卖给那个女人，好像真的在卑劣无比地交易一种人生，夏之光拉着发怔的翟潇闻出了后门，他竟然还能扯起嘴角冲夏之光笑，说老不死的没那个魄力，于是夏之光咬断了牙吸了一口透明的冷空气，想说你不下贱更不是什么烂货，又发现这太不像他自己的台词，他也是被写定结局的龙套角色，逃得再远都逃不出命。

他真的落魄，翟潇闻也真的不是他的爱恨，他救不回一种结局，就好像一开始的时候他第一次见翟潇闻，没办法拒绝去遭遇，好多东西注定好了要被毁掉，活着也是苟延残喘，夏之光抽完半支烟咳得半死，只冒出来一句话说我们烧了这里，他把火机丢进燃气后槽，然后扯着一个翟潇闻踉踉跄跄出逃。

夏之光想起第一次见翟潇闻的时候在教堂，他喝度数很低的cider，舌尖都淹得酸苦，礼拜的时候唱诗班正在唱Vain world，夏之光左右坐不住，绕过臃冗的颂词出了侧厅就是一大片的荒树林，他小的时候在树底下写情书，早不记得写给谁，丢在河堤上就被水冲走，只留一点白色残骸，也像人的皮肉，翟潇闻声音绵软发虚，被掐着腰高高低低起伏，喘息流动成黏稠的情欲，从斑驳重叠的刺槐树影里露出一边细白的小臂，他清楚明了地望见夏之光的眼睛，呼吸被冲撞得细碎，却死死地咬住了一双眼睛。

一边是教义颂声，一边是违戒淫邪，夏之光在某时某分某刻准点坠落，再没办法做清明的教徒，后来他正好托起一个翟潇闻，好像托起终于落向他的月亮，从心念戚戚逐渐写完整一个爱字，有太多次他看着翟潇闻想要问一个开始，如同等一个成全自己的结果，却只是自己清醒着在纷纭的口中和谈资里堕落。

火苗死死地咬住夏之光脚腕，从跟腱腕骨腾起灼烫的火焰，他这个时候无比清楚他是真的在发烧，只能跌跌撞撞倒下去，抓住的只有翟潇闻一只手，贴着他锁骨的是金属的字母项链，隔着一层皮肉也发烫，夏之光想了好半天突然觉得不知道该说什么，恍惚着去找翟潇闻的眼睛，吻落下来的时候只想起问他，第一次见的时候翟潇闻到底有没有记住他的名字。

只剩下翟潇闻的时候教堂正好散礼拜，踩着荒草的地方他悄悄扶起一个人，也像不知好歹的愣头青短暂流连过翟潇闻裸露的手臂，翟潇闻只看他一眼，这一切就足够香艳缥缈得像聊斋里的艳遇，后来他都不曾问过，难得有这样的时候明明白白求一个结果，于是翟潇闻将落未落的眼泪转为浓重的苦涩，喃喃着不然呢，不然他怎么就正好在跑出来的时候撞见夏之光。

翟潇闻快二十岁的人生里第一次反叛做出格的冒险，尽管他以往的一切也够荒谬，他小心翼翼蓄谋一次心动构陷，势必要唯一地落入夏之光的怀里，所以他有一万次都缄口不言，唯恐在所谓爱里生出一丝半点的期待，被倚靠的肩头、项链挤按锁骨的痛感和无所适从的手臂，都扎根着皮肤的脉络变质溃烂，他其实不太看得清的，不清楚阴谋有没有毁掉所有人，但被爱摧毁的灵魂隔着漂浮的空气发烫，他已经被灼伤了，呜咽着的是具象克隆体，而在所有的离去背后，只余一个满是破口的倒影。

无心恋栈，往教堂去的时候救主含笑命我动身，夏之光在只言片语都能活，他没听完的Vain world只剩下一句I am born to die，在恍恍惚惚的起伏里烧成片段的回音，醒来的时候他还躺在教堂偏厅的长椅上，周身滚烫，焚劫渡难，夏之光遥遥只看见翟潇闻一个人，盯着他酿造一种无言，想了半天只冒出了一句：“做吗？”

翟潇闻声音一滞，怔怔地看了他一会冒出眼泪，从下眼睑到眼睛都变成被煮熟的粉红，又哭又笑的很难看，手一抖掐他的胳膊：“夏之光你疯了吧，做什么做。”于是他才看见旁边站着的教父的身影，怀抱圣经捏着十字项链，变成一种奇妙的恩召。

喧杂中只有翟潇闻看起来没那么吵，夏之光便凑着他咬一点耳朵，他说他梦到一个好办法，可以永远避开所有的破事，一劳永逸，永远都不用说永远，他梦到翟潇闻也会说爱，怎么办啊他这个病人也该拥有这样的时刻，把梦都变得很具体。

他想好了，有好多明天都可以等，夏之光终于想通，他只是没勇气罢了，因着他不抱着希望，却提前自己写好结局，这次他分明看到另一种可能，就再也不要摇摆不定，就好像教父念到for grief and woe my soul shall fly，翟潇闻还挂着眼泪慢慢地笑，摸他的头说你发烧生病啦，夏之光就也冲着他笑。

好爱你啊，好想永远为你生病。

end.


End file.
